Unwilling
by Olympian
Summary: [finished] A new girl comes to Herrington High and the group is on redalert... Yes, it's cheesey.
1. Welcome to Herrington High

Riley Ewing got out of her parent's car.  
  
"We'll see you once school's out so you don't have to take the bus home, okay honey?" said her mother.  
  
Riley slung her bag onto her shoulder and mumbled a response along the lines of "sure." She stared up at the forbidding building that was Herrington High School.  
  
"Bye, have a good time," her mother called after her.  
  
Making her way up the steps, Riley felt like each of her feet weighed fifty pounds. At least her mother had insisted she go a little early to take care of paperwork. It also served as a way for her to avoid the stares all pathetic new kids got. She'd get them anyway later in the day but at the moment, it was a comfort to be able to postpone them as long as possible.  
  
After what seemed like half an eternity, Riley reached the front doors and passed through them. The inside of the building was dreary and sterile, no difference there from other high schools. Staff and some students milled about the hallways, many giving her no notice whatsoever. She could deal with that. After asking directions, she found the office and began to fill out the stack of forms she was given.  
  
*  
  
Once she had satisfied the starchy secretary at the un-welcome desk, Riley headed out into the now student-filled halls, fully armed with a class schedule. As soon as she stepped out of the office, however, a boy came bounding up to her.  
  
"Hey!" he said "Are you Riley Ewing?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" she asked, looking him over. He had a sculpted face with a small nose, prominent cheek bones and thin lips. His face was framed by light brown hair. He wore sneakers, jeans, white shirt and a green flannel one over it. Around his neck hung a camera.  
  
"I'm Casey," he replied "Casey Connors."  
  
"Well, I'm the girl you're looking for," said Riley.  
  
"Okay," Casey said "I got asked to show you around, answer questions, you know."  
  
"Yeah," Riley responded "I don't have any yet but."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, a blur came from the other side of the hall and snatched Casey away. The blur turned into a person when they slowed down a little, a very beautiful person.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you!" said the girl "Come on, I need pictures. Oh my gosh, this is going to be the front page story!"  
  
"I wish I could, Delilah," replied Casey "but I'm showing this new kid around."  
  
Riley looked at Delilah while all this was going on. She was really pretty, with shapely features that made her look model-worthy, especially her dark hair. She wore tight jeans, a mulberry shirt and duster that was a few shades darker, with a band of deep blue on the sleeves. Delilah looked Casey in the eye.  
  
"Case," she started but then paused and made up her mind "fine."  
  
"We have to be careful," Casey said in a whisper "She's the first new girl since Mary-Beth."  
  
"But what about those two boys who've come since her?" responded Delilah in a low voice.  
  
"Well, last time it was a girl..."  
  
Riley strained to hear what the two were talking about but had caught nothing. After a while, they stopped whispering and Delilah made quite an audible comment.  
  
"So, who's she?"  
  
"I'm Riley Ewing."  
  
Delilah sized her up. Riley didn't look like she was fit for the popular crowd but she was pretty enough. She had sun-streaked dirty blond hair that hung down to mid-chest, big blue eyes, full lips and shapely features. Riley wore tight black jeans with a brown leather belt, dark blue shirt and black denim jacket lined with white fleece.  
  
"I'll see you at study hall," said Delilah. She kissed Casey on the cheek and sauntered off.  
  
*  
  
"Who was that?" asked Riley.  
  
"Oh, Delilah?" responded Casey, looking after her as she walked away. "She's the editor-in-chief of the school newspaper."  
  
"I take it you're a photographer."  
  
"Yeah," he replied as he glanced at his camera.  
  
"Anyway, let me show you around. We've got enough time before first period." Casey started off down the hall. Riley followed him automatically. For a minute, she debated ditching the guy but decided against it because he was actually pretty nice and she really needed to get some bearings.  
  
The two of them wound around clumps of typical high school groups; punks, goths, preps, jocks and dramatics. Each had their own imaginary bubble that separated them from the rest of the world. Eventually they came to a commons area. Casey was just talking to Riley about it when he spotted someone.  
  
"Hey, Stan! Stokes! Over here!" he called then to Riley he said "If you know Delilah and me, you should know these two."  
  
Riley nodded deftly as she watched a couple walk towards them. The boy was well-built. He seem like a varsity athlete and had an all-American look about his features as well. He had light brown hair and wore loose jeans, baggy gray shirt and letter jacket over it all. Yep, definite jock. The girl at his side was pretty. She had nice eyes, lips and a small chin. Her face was framed by dark strawberry blond hair that went down to her earlobes. She was dressed simply in a denim skirt and white button-down shirt under a dark blue jacket to protect her from the nippy early spring air.  
  
"Hey, Case!" said the boy "Thanks for helping me, I aced that last science test."  
  
"No problem," said Casey "I want you to meet someone. This is Riley. Riley, this is Stan and Stokely."  
  
They all said something like "hey" or "hi" and took the others in.  
  
*  
  
Across the room, Zeke leaned against the wall and slipped some tens into his pocket as his latest customer walked away. He glanced around for Ms. Burke. If she wasn't here, he might be lucky enough to lure her to his car for a short conversation. He was so intoxicated around her, he didn't need any of his own drug. He loved how she was always so hard-to-get. Zeke's most treasured moments were when he had gotten a wave or, even more rare, a smile from her. He was a bad boy who liked good girls. Who knew. As his eyes swept the commons, they landed on Casey and company, then the girl. Zeke couldn't tell that much from this distance except that she was fairly pretty. He suspected that Casey had finally dumped that annoying Delilah- chick and found a more reasonable girlfriend for himself. Zeke pulled himself out of the shadows and started towards the group. It had been a while since he'd talked with the Scooby Gang, not that he minded.  
  
*  
  
  
  
"So, you're new here, huh?" asked Stokely.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where'd you come from?" this time it was Stan.  
  
"Madison, Wisconsin."  
  
"How are you liking Ohio?"  
  
"Well, I'm used to a bigger..."  
  
"Hey," said a deep voice behind her. Riley jumped away and almost ran into Casey, who grabbed her upper arms to stabilize her.  
  
"Riley, here's someone else you should meet," then to the other, he said "Zeke, meet Riley. She just moved here."  
  
Zeke's eyebrows lifted a little at the last comment. Riley turned around and looked up at his face. He was tall, at least six feet. Zeke had dark brown hair that was fairly unkempt, deep eyes and determined jaw. He wore baggy jeans and dark blue long-sleeved shirt over a white shirt only visible below the hem of the blue.  
  
"Do you do that to everyone?" demanded an undignified Riley.  
  
Zeke pretended to think a moment before responding; "Yep."  
  
Conversation resumed and Zeke took the time to regard the newcomer. He liked the outfit. It was a perfect balance of style and a don't-mess-with- me attitude that the dark colors provided. She was put-together but not in a overbearing fashion maniac way. Still, a definite good girl. From what he could see, he liked. Just then, the warning bell rang. Casey gave some verbal directions to Riley. Then, the Scooby Gang split to go to their respective classes. 


	2. Tracking Riley

Casey, Delilah, Stokely, Stan and Zeke sat at a table tucked into a corner of the library during third period. Casey had convinced everyone to come because they had a very important issue to deal with: the new girl.  
  
"Alright guys," he started out "I don't want to take any chances. We've got to check Riley out."  
  
"Yeah, sure, sci-fi boy," said Zeke, voice dripping with sarcasm as he lit up a cigarette. He took a drag and continued "Don't you think you're going a little off the deep end?"  
  
"He's right, Case," said Stan "What about those brothers that came a few months ago?"  
  
"I already explained this to Delilah," replied Casey "but last time it was a girl-"  
  
"So?" snapped Stokely.  
  
"I'm just saying," Casey continued "plus, we didn't know about them until their third day. If they had been body-snatchers, we would have noticed by then."  
  
"What do you want to do about Riley?" asked Stan.  
  
Casey looked to Zeke.  
  
"Nuh uh," said Zeke, shaking his head and taking another drag, "No way."  
  
"He's right," Delilah said, "You don't just go up to new kids and ask them to do drugs. It's-it's way too suspicious."  
  
"But how else can we tell?" asked Stokely.  
  
"We'd have to follow her," said Casey "It'd be the only other way. We'd have to notice even the slightest piece of odd behavior."  
  
"On second thought, drug test would be easier," said Zeke.  
  
"But how would we get her to take it?" asked Stan "Like Delilah said, it's be way too weird."  
  
"Do you guys remember what happened to Principal Drake when Mary-Beth poured that stuff on her?" said Stokely.  
  
"Yeah, we can just pour some of it on her!" exclaimed an excited Casey. He definitely wasn't up for stalking someone.  
  
"Hold on," said Zeke "I'm almost out of scat. And even a single dose might not show anything. Remember how much Mary-Beth put on her? I don't have anything close to that."  
  
"How long will it take to make it?" asked Delilah.  
  
"I just downsized my lab a little so we could be looking at two, maybe three weeks," he said, taking another drag on his cigarette.  
  
"By then, then whole country could be aliens!" said Stokely.  
  
"I guess we'll have to go with Casey's idea until then," Stan responded.  
  
"I am not stalking anyone," Delilah said stubbornly.  
  
"Then don't help," snapped Stokely, giving her a cold look. Delilah responded with one of her own.  
  
"Calm down," said Casey "We have to start today. Zeke, offer her a ride home."  
  
"Why me?" Zeke asked, dropping his cigarette and crushing it.  
  
"Because you're the one with the car," came Casey's reply.  
  
"What about pretty-boy? He's got a nice little ride." Zeke supplied.  
  
They all looked to Stan, who shrugged.  
  
"It's in the shop."  
  
Everyone now turned to Zeke.  
  
"You in?" asked Stokely.  
  
He paused. "Fine."  
  
*  
  
Riley walked along the sidewalk, looking for her parent's car. The last bell had rung and students were still spilling out of the school into the crisp air. She ran her hands along her upper arms then pulled her jacket closer.  
  
Just then, a black car with two thick red stripes pulled up to the curb. Curious, Riley looked inside. It was him, the tall, dark and nice-looking guy. Her mind groped about for his name. Then she had it. Zeke.  
  
"Need a ride?" he asked.  
  
Was he serious? Mr. Bad-boy, rumored-drug-dealer was offering her a ride home?  
  
"Uh. no thanks," she said, trying to be as gracious as possible. "I'm getting picked up."  
  
*  
  
"Right."  
  
Okay, this officially wasn't going well. How was he supposed to give her a ride home if she said no? At least it got him off the hook. He could just drive on home now but something in his mind wouldn't let him.  
  
"I'll see you, then."  
  
Idiot! He scolded himself for making the cheesiest remark possible.  
  
"Bye," she said with a small smile. That was somewhat of a safety net for Zeke's pride. At least she had smiled. In truth, he was surprised she wasn't laughing at him.  
  
Zeke pulled out and began the process of circling around the block. As he did, his mind went back to that smile. It was a pretty smile. Riley was a very pretty person. Part of him immediately called himself a sissy for even thinking about pretty smiles. Another reminded him that he hadn't used the word sissy since the second grade.  
  
Zeke shook his head clear and began to look for Riley again. There! He spotted her hopping into a silver sedan. He immediately began to follow it as inconspicuously as he could. Then again, that wasn't easy considering the paint job on his car.  
  
They turned onto Maple street then Hallam and in a little bit, Zeke realized they were taking the same route he would to get home. Finally, on 8th, they parked in front of a cute white stucco house. Zeke took note of the house number and drove the last fou blocks home.  
  
*  
  
"Yeah.no.no, she got a ride home," said Zeke into the telephone "Well, what did you want me to do, kidnap her? That would've come off real well.she may not have but, I followed her home.yep.yeah, she lives about four blocks away from me.no.no, Casey-Casey, I'm not-Casey-CASEY!" Casey had hung up. Zeke cursed, turned off the phone and flipped it onto the nearest table.  
  
Zeke calmed himself down by running one hand through his hair. He could not believe he had practically just been named Official Babysitter of Riley because he lived near her. If anyone should be that, it was Casey or Stokes. They would know more about body snatchers than he ever would, behavior wise. They were the sci-fi ones, he just understood the biology part.  
  
Going to his lab, Zeke checked his supply of ingredients and realized he was low on caffeine pills. He grabbed his coat and headed out for some fresh air and a trip to the pharmacy.  
  
*  
  
Riley stepped out of her house. She was tired of unpacking and needed to get away for a bit, maybe explore the neighborhood a little. Across the street, she saw a familiar form. Riley bounded down the front steps, through the yard and toward to receding figure.  
  
"Hey!" she called.  
  
Wait a minute, why was she running up to Zeke, big scary-man? Too late now.  
  
Zeke stopped and turned around. He was surprised. Riley didn't think he was a freak. This was a good sign.  
  
"Where are you going?" Riley asked once she had caught up to him.  
  
"I was going to get some caffeine-" he stopped himself before he said "pills" and thanked everything lucky because of it.  
  
Riley didn't notice and responded "Oh, is there a coffee shop near here?"  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"Do you mind if I come? I could really use a mocha."  
  
"No problem-" Zeke replied slowly. Okay, so this wasn't what he had planned but he was willing to run with it.  
  
"Thanks," said Riley. Zeke wouldn't be her first choice for company but at least she kind of-sort of knew him. Besides, at the moment, the urge for hot, chocolatey-goodness was overpowering.  
  
And so, the two half-willingly set off for the nearest café. 


	3. The Trouble With Mocha

At the café, Riley bought her desired mocha and immediately wrapped her hands around it to warm them. Zeke glanced over and a small smile crossed his features.  
  
"Forgot mittens?" he asked.  
  
She smiled, looked down and blew on her steaming hot drink. "Yep. Is this normal weather?"  
  
"No, it's generally warmer."  
  
"Good. I can never get used to cold weather," she replied.  
  
"Lid?" he asked, offering one to her.  
  
"No thanks," Riley said. She looked up at Zeke. He had opened up a lot since when she'd run up to him outside her house. Under the whole tough-guy layer, he was really smart, even kind. With each passing minute, she found it harder and harder to believe what others thought.  
  
Zeke grabbed a lid for himself, some napkins and they sat at a table. Any other day, he would have done take-out and gone for the caffeine pills. He would have today, too, if he hadn't completely forgotten about them. Riley was nice and interesting. He sipped at his drink and watched her as she looked out the window.  
  
Riley loved people-watching. For some reason, the odd little quirks of others had always been amusing to her. Turning back inside, she saw Zeke staring at her. She looked down and took a sip of her drink. A stinging sensation on her tongue let her know all was not well.  
  
"Ow!" Riley put her cup down but not as gently as she'd meant to. Coffee came flying at her and landed on her shirt. "Oh, not cool," she said, looking down, hands raised.  
  
"Let me help," said Zeke. He was already up, napkin in hand. He leaned down to wipe her shirt as she held it out.  
  
Once he'd gotten as much as he could, Zeke looked up. His brown eyes met her blue ones and they both froze.  
  
Riley felt a weird clenching feeling inside. She stared into his eyes and lost herself in the depths of them, breathless for a moment. They were soulful, penetrating, entrancing. She swallowed to both clear her throat and regain her composure.  
  
"I'd better head home."  
  
Zeke paused before standing upright again. "Good idea," he said as he broke eye contact by looking down. He sat down, hesitantly.  
  
Riley got up, pulled her jacket around her and headed to the door. Zeke sat, frozen as he stared blankly at the table. The door closed with a small thud. After a brief pause, Zeke slammed the table with his fist and swore, ignoring the heads that turned towards him.  
  
*  
  
Casey, Delilah, Stan and Stokes had gathered again the next morning before school. Casey and Delilah looked like quite the odd couple, he had on jeans and a striped shirt plus, of course his camera. Delilah was fashionably dressed in a pink fitted shirt and vintage-looking skirt. Stan and Stokely, on the other hand, were more complimentary. He wore his usual wash-and-wear jeans, shirt and letter jacket while Stokes donned khakis and a sweater set.  
  
When Zeke approached the group, they put aside all the small talk and got down to business, after Delilah was done scrunching up her delicate nose at his grungy jeans and mock gas station shirt.  
  
"So, Zeke," said Casey "up for playing babysitter?"  
  
"Just because-" Zeke started to argue but suddenly, the image of her at the café popped into his mind. He paused then started over. "Yeah, I guess I could keep an eye on her house."  
  
"The rest of us can worry about her here at school," said Stokely.  
  
"I still don't think it's right," Delilah responded.  
  
"Oh, give it up. We've already been over this," said Stan.  
  
"We have to," Casey said "Whether we like to or not. No chances, remember? Absolutely no chances."  
  
*  
  
Zeke pulled his car out of the parking lot. He'd had a pretty bad day. Ms. Burke had been sick and the substitute didn't know squat. He cringed. Busy work was the root of all evil.  
  
Suddenly he spotted someone who he thought might be Riley. Part of him said to forget her but another reminded him of his promise to his friends, scratch that, the scooby gang. Plus, it said, remember the café? He steeled his nerve and pulled over to the curb.  
  
"Hey," said Riley, walking over to him.  
  
At least he didn't have to initiate conversation. Zeke was grateful for that.  
  
"Hi," he replied "Want to head for some more coffee?"  
  
"No thanks," she responded "I've had enough mocha for a while. But a ride home would save my sanity."  
  
"Sure," said Zeke. She opened up the door and hopped in. Zeke liked her today's outfit, too; pants, blue shirt, faded hoodie and black beenie. She slung her black messanger bag off of her shoulder and hopped in.  
  
"So, you know where I live?"  
  
"Sort of," he replied as he pulled out into the street.  
  
"If you don't mind," said Riley "can I ask why you around my house yesterday?"  
  
"I live a few blocks away."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Now, if you don't mind, can I ask how exactly I'm saving your sanity."  
  
Riley made a sour face. "There's these really stupid guys on my bus that think they're the funniest thing but they're really just-" she paused to think of the right word, "disgusting."  
  
They drove in silence for the rest of the trip. When they reached her house, she finally spoke.  
  
"Here."  
  
Zeke pulled over to the curb.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"Welcome."  
  
"You know," Riley continued "There's this dance coming up on Friday. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me. as a friend of course," she added hastily.  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"Well, Stan and Case are going with their girlfriends. So, other than them, you're the guy I know best. Wait, make that the person I know best."  
  
"I don't know what I'd do there," Zeke responded.  
  
Riley smiled. "It's called a dance. You. dance."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know how."  
  
"You and half the school," said Riley.  
  
"You really want me to come, don't you?"  
  
"Well, you're a friend of mine and you really need to get out more."  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Zeke," said Riley very matter-of-fact, "I can see straight through your whole anti-social layer to the nice guy that you really are. You just need to open up."  
  
"And you're saying this dance would help me?"  
  
She shrugged. "It's a start. But, I'm not forcing you into anything."  
  
"I guess," he said "But I'm leaving if they start playing a lot of slow songs."  
  
"And me with you. They make me puke."  
  
"Well, I'll see you Friday then."  
  
"Yeah," she opened the car door and got out "bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Riley turned and waited until she could hear his car engine fading into the distance before she pumped her fist into the air.  
  
"Score one for Riley!"  
  
********************************************************* A/N: Sorry, forgot to mention before that all characters are property of their respective owners (Riley Ewing being mine) so please don't sue. I have no money anyway. 


	4. Dance!

It was Friday night and Riley stood before the mirror to check that everything was good for the dance. She had used some serum to straighten all of her still-sunstreaked dirty blond hair and eliminate all the frizz. Then, she'd put on clean socks, loose army green pants and a long-sleeved white shirt with light purple snowflakes on the sleeves and across the chest. She was now just fastening on a silver charm that hung from a black silk cord. Yep, everything looked just fine, though not necessarily perfect. That was okay, she wasn't trying to impress anyone.  
  
Then, Riley heard the doorbell.  
  
"I got it!" she called as she quickly spritzed herself once with body spray.  
  
Riley ran out of her room, slid down the hall, thundered down the stairs and got to the door just before her mother. She held the doorknob with both hands behind her back.  
  
"Got it," she said, smiling as innocently as she could manage.  
  
Her mother stared at her, confounded by her daughter's odd behavior.  
  
"I'll take care of it," said Riley gently.  
  
"Well, alright," Ms. Ewing said, retreating to her study.  
  
Riley continued to smile until she was gone. Once she'd disappeared, Riley grabbed a light blue knit wool scarf off of the hat stand and opened the door.  
  
"Be home before one!" she called and shut the door before she could be answered.  
  
Now she turned to the person on the stoop with her.  
  
"Hey, Zeke."  
  
Zeke smile. He wore the same clothes he had that day; loose dark blue pants and gray long-sleeved shirt with a dark blue screen print that said 'ripcord.'  
  
"Aw," he said with mock disappointment "I'm not going to meet your folks?"  
  
Riley draped the scarf over her neck and smiled as she freed her hair. "Let's just say you wouldn't go over too well with my parents."  
  
"I'm hurt."  
  
She smiled again and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go."  
  
*  
  
The gym was full of people. Balloons and streamers hung from the walls. Riley took in the decorations as she paid for her entrance and got her hand stamped with a hornet.  
  
The DJ was already spinning a fast-paced song and the floor was starting to be danced upon. Zeke looked uncomfortable. Not to the point of hurling but his tough outer shell was beginning to waiver.  
  
"You okay?" asked Riley.  
  
"Yeah," he said, looking around "I just haven't done this in a long time."  
  
"I told you, you need to get out more."  
  
She grabbed onto Zeke's arm and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Within moments they were surrounded by bodies that were spinning, jumping, rubbing or flailing their limbs. Zeke noticed Riley's movements were becoming more and more in sync with the pulsing beat of the music. Still holding onto his arm, she managed to weave them through the tightly packed ocean of dancing high schoolers. When Zeke looked up, he saw some familiar faces.  
  
"Hey, Zeke," said Casey. He left Delilah's side and came closer to Zeke so he could talk a little. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"  
  
"Yeah," added Stan, who came up behind Casey "I thought you didn't like this kind of thing."  
  
"I still don't," Zeke growled as the other two drifted back to their girlfriends as is magnetically charged.  
  
He turned to riley, who was starting to dance. She grabbed his other arm and moved him in time to the music. Zeke tried his best to find the rhythm.  
  
As the night progressed, the temperature in the room rose. Zeke almost wanted to take off his shirt and saw that a few guys already had. He moved to the pounding beat and felt all of his thoughts melt away. Instead, all he knew was adrenaline rushing through him. His vision was full of swaying figures, nodding their heads, waving arms, shaking hips, dancing, sweating, bouncing, pulsing.  
  
*  
  
The cool air hit Zeke's face as he stepped out of the gym. Riley was on his heels. The stereos in the over-packed room blared some sentimental pop song. Riley pulled on the ends of her scarf.  
  
"Sorry," said Zeke, starting to feel bad about almost bolting on her.  
  
"It's okay," she replied "I hate boy bands too. Besides, I need some fresh air."  
  
She looked around and headed for a tree off of the main sidewalk. Zeke followed and joined her. Other people milled about but the two paid them no attention.  
  
"So, is this as terrible as you though it would be?" asked Riley after a pause.  
  
"Maybe this is the adrenaline speaking," said Zeke, " but this isn't too bad."  
  
"See, Riley replied "It's so great. I love the rush you get. Only problem is you get kind of sweaty." She looked down at her hand, the back of which sparkled with miniscule drops of sweat.  
  
Zeke looked at her. "I don't mind it."  
  
Riley looked at him. He slipped an arm around her waist and she put her hand on his bicep. Zeke leaned down and their lips met. They closed their eyes and indulged in the sweet sensation of that kiss. Riley pulled back but then raised up on her toes a little to capture his mouth with hers again. Zeke used his lips to pull gently at Riley's then kissed her again. she brought her free arm up to his shoulder and he placed his other hand on her neck. Zeke kissed her more passionately, pressing his mouth to hers.  
  
After a minute, Riley broke away.  
  
"We should go," she said in a low whisper.  
  
Zeke nodded and kissed her gently on her temple.  
  
"Come with me," he whispered.  
  
Riley smiled and grasped his hand. 


	5. Willing At Last

Riley woke in bed. Without opening her eyes, she stretched and smiled as she recalled the events of the night before. She had left the dance with Zeke about 11:30. She remembered riding in his car, his free hand grasping hers, fingers intertwining. She remembered looking over at him and seeing, for the first time, peaceful with a faint smile on his lips. When they arrived at her house, it had taken her forever to get out of the car. They had kissed again and again, neither willing to leave. She had been dizzy and lighthearted, warm and comfortable. Her bed had felt like a slab of rock, even after dancing for hours. It couldn't compare to Zeke's inviting arms. She wanted to see him again. Soon.  
  
*  
  
Riley stepped off the bus and made her way to the school building. She was surprisingly happy for a Monday, and for unsurprising reasons. She hadn't seen Zeke all weekend but now, she would have a chance to talk to him again. The events of Friday night were still vivid in her mind and had become her favorite memories. The whole world seemed to have changed since she last had been on the grounds of Herrington High. Even the weather had warmed up and the students were starting to dress in the bright colors of spring.  
  
Riley strode down the sidewalk wearing a light olive-green shirt, jeans, leather belt, leather cuff and, on a whim, the same knitted scarf she had worn to the dance. She looked around for Zeke's familiar face, saying "hi" to people she knew as she went along. Then, she saw him. She tried her best to resist the sudden urge to run to him and throw herself into his arms. Riley attempted to walk as normal as possible.  
  
He was standing by the corner of the school with his back to her. Riley found it odd but not unbelievable that she could now recognize him from any angle. As she got closer, Riley could see he was talking to someone, no, a group of people. It was Stan, Stokes, Casey and Delilah. But then, Riley stopped in her tracks, unseen by all, when she heard something she knew was not meant for her to hear.  
  
"You mixed business with pleasure. You used her. We didn't ask you to watch Riley so you could have a little fun with her," jeered Stokely.  
  
"We were trying to make sure something like Mary-Beth didn't happen again," Stan hissed "and you took the chance to womanize!"  
  
Womanize. The word ran through Riley's head again and again like a death knell. She couldn't think. She spun around and ran, ran from all the people she thought had cared.  
  
*  
  
Womanize. Stan had spat the word out like venom. Zeke was so mad at him, he would have pushed Stan up against the brick of the school and strangled him. However, the presence of the others forced him to keep cool.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he responded. Sure, that was a great comeback, he thought to himself.  
  
"We saw you," said Stan. "Stokes and I were coming out of the dance and we saw you two kissing, then you leading her off."  
  
"Stokes?" asked Casey, looking to see if this was true. She nodded solemnly.  
  
"You disgust me, Zeke," said Delilah "You took advantage of her, and the situation."  
  
"Taking advantage!?" Zeke started, "You've got it all wrong-"  
  
"Do we?" snapped Stokely. "Two of us saw you getting more than friendly with her. That should be proof enough."  
  
Zeke stayed silent but his dark brown eyes shot at them like cold daggers. He turned on his heel and stalked away.  
  
"Zeke!" Casey called after him but he didn't turn back.  
  
*  
  
Riley sat at a small table in the café where only a week before she'd had an unfortunate accident with a cup of hot coffee. Her black messenger bag was her only company, occupying the seat opposite her. The café was, except for the guy behind the counter, otherwise empty.  
  
She milled about things in silence. Unwillingly, she had found an amazing love in the school bad boy. Unwillingly, she had lost him. Well, technically, she'd never had him in the first place, since he was only using her to try to get some. That last part made her seethe with rage. She wasn't a toy, just another puppet for him to play with. This was the kind of thing that made her want to listen to Korn CDs for the rest of her life.  
  
The door opened and the next costumer entered. Riley paid no attention and continued to sip her drink, a mocha. Something about beverage had always given it a very redeeming quality. It was her comfort food. Others had ice cream, cookies or cake. She had coffee.  
  
The ring of the cash register told her that the other person had finished their purchase. She silently willed them to go away so she could once again enjoy an all-encompassing silence. No such luck. They walked over towards the table. She could hear their footsteps getting closer and closer.  
  
She didn't care if it was the pope, Riley didn't want anyone near her. Then, she was given the surprise of her life.  
  
"Hey," said a deep voice.  
  
Riley swore inwardly. There was no way she could avoid looking at them now, even for a second. When she finally raised her head, she saw it was the worst person in the world. She would rather have had a mafia hit man standing above her, holding a gun to her head. But it wasn't a trained assassin, at least not in the physical sense. It was Zeke.  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"Is anyone sitting here?" he asked.  
  
"Not anymore," Riley replied, standing up and grabbing her bag.  
  
"Riley, what's wrong?" Zeke asked, looking extremely confused.  
  
Nice try, Riley thought to herself. "I just found out an extra job on your résumé."  
  
"I can explain-" Zeke started.  
  
"No," Riley snapped, cutting him off, "I understand perfectly the circumstances of being a womanizer!"  
  
"Is that what you heard?" he asked, looking slightly relieved.  
  
"That and 'mixing business with pleasure.'"  
  
"Stan didn't know what he was saying-"  
  
"Oh really? Well, I trust him a lot more than you right now."  
  
"Riley," Zeke said and grabbed her wrist as she was about to walk away.  
  
She turned to look him square in the eye.  
  
"Let go of me."  
  
With that, Riley wrenched her wrist from his grasp and left.  
  
*  
  
It was raining outside, Riley tried to fight back the tears that mingled with the raindrops on her cheeks. She had done the best thing, right? Then why did she feel so bad about it?  
  
She shrugged and steeled herself against the cool drops as the wind played lightly with the rain. The sky was dark as the clouds slowly released their contents. Riley quickened her pace and trudged forward.  
  
"Riley!"  
  
She turned around slowly. Zeke ran up to her. Riley gave him a look clearly telling him he was unwelcome.  
  
"What d'you want?" she demanded sharply.  
  
"Last time we were here, I let you walk away. I couldn't do that again."  
  
"Slick," she responded sarcastically, "Which movie did you get that one from?" She turned away.  
  
"Don't do this."  
  
Riley turned to face him again., her anger rising.  
  
"Oh, shouldn't I? Why should I care, Zeke? You don't." She stared at him, oblivious to the fact that she was becoming soaking wet.  
  
Zeke paused, then spoke.  
  
"If I didn't care, why would I be out here chasing after you?"  
  
Riley stared at Zeke, he looked so innocent standing in the rain, water dripping from his jaw, his shirt starting to stick to his chest. He seemed hurt, standing on the sidewalk, arms hanging loosely, deep brown eyes searching hers. She tried to mentally push him away. She tried to find her anger, her agony, but it was fast slipping away. Riley tried to make herself angry at him again. She couldn't.  
  
Riley blinked away tears and stumbled towards him. He put his arms around her and held her tight. She choked back sobs as she buried her face in his chest.  
  
"I-I can't believe I bought what Stan said. How could I ever-ever believe that?"  
  
"It's okay," Zeke responded, putting a hand on her head. Riley looked up at him and he smiled a little, quirky smile. "I think we're going to be alright."  
  
She nodded. He put both hands on her face to bring her closer.  
  
Riley and Zeke kissed, locking lips in a passionate embrace as the cool rain slowly cascaded down. 


End file.
